


Family Movie Night

by knarcelestial



Series: Forever and Ever [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Oh My God, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter is a Little Shit, Superfamily, Superhusbands, Wade is Caring, What Have I Done, getting caught in the act
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knarcelestial/pseuds/knarcelestial
Summary: “Climb out the window.” Peter whispers, shooing him in its direction.Wade looks at him with disbelief. “You want me to climb out of the window? We’re on the 70th floor.”Peter struggles to put his head through his shirt hole before glaring at him. “What, do you want to be on the other end of my Pop’s repulsors?”





	Family Movie Night

 

***

Peter lets out a filthy moan as he feels Wade move inside him, slow and deep. He can feel where the edges of Wade’s dick rub against his sensitive walls, the tip just scraping against where he needs it the most but not quite fully getting at it.

 

“W-wade. Wade, wait.”

 

Wade stills immediately. “What happened? Are you okay?”

 

Peter leans in to kiss the worried expression off of Wade’s face. “Can I turn around?”

 

Confusion passes acrosses Wade’s face before recognition settles in. “Oh.” If a red flush could bloom on his boyfriend’s skin, Peter thinks now would be when it would happen.

 

Peter slowly eases himself off and climbs down from the couch to seat himself in Wade’s lap again. He folds his legs to straddle Wade’s thighs backwards and lifts himself up, ass right over Wade’s still straining erection.

 

Wade groans, running his soft, rough hands along Peter’s thighs. “God, babe. You’re perfect. Always so perfect for me.” He breathes, running his tongue along the edge of Peter’s ear until a shiver runs down the boy’s neck.

 

Peter takes a hold of Wade and lines himself up. It’s easy to sink down until he’s flush against the mercenary’s hips. The previous night’s activities have definitely helped things along. A small stream of come trickles out of him as he lifts himself up again.

 

They both groan when Peter pushes down with a little more force. Wade wraps strong arms around him and pulls him back until the boy’s chest is pressed up tight against his larger one.

 

Peter sets up a rhythm as easy as it is familiar that Wade synchronises his thrusts to. Soon enough they’re both at the brink of orgasm.

 

“Wade.” Peter gasps, arms lifting, one hand coming to grab at the back of Wade’s head while the other grabs at the couch cushion for some semblance of leverage.

 

“Baby, boy. So good for me. Feel so good. Always know what’s right for me. Beautiful, baby. So beautiful.” Wade continues to whisper downright, filthy things into Peter’s ear until the boy flinches and jerks violently in his arms. He’s ready, he’s there. Right on the edge.

 

“Wade. I’m c-coming.”

 

“Go ahead, baby. I got you.”

 

The tension in the room shatters with the sound of a key unlocking the front door.

 

Multiple things happen all at once.

 

Tony and Steve enter the living room. Peter squeaks in surprise and flails, trying and failing to get away from Wade when he realises that they’re attached at the hip. Wade curses, pulls Peter back and throws a blanket over them, sinking them into the couch and turning on the television.

 

Steve is the first one to notice them.

 

“Hey, Pete! Oh, I didn’t know Wade was coming over tonight.”

 

Peter, the poor boy, is so shaken he’s hardly breathing. Wade speaks for him. “Movie marathon.” He conveys. In some gesture of explanation, he points at the screen.

 

Steve turns towards the TV. “Oh! Jurassic Park! I’ve heard great things about the movie. It’s a classic, right, Tony?”

 

Steve looks at his husband. The man hasn’t spoken since he’d entered. Tony has a frown on his face and nods.

 

“What happened, honey?” Steve asks.

 

Tony shakes his head. “Nothing. Hey why don’t we join the boys. It’ll be like family movie night.”

 

Wade and Peter both react at the same time. “No!” Peter winces and Wade lets out a small groan when Peter lifts up and then thrusts back down onto him.

 

“I-i don’t think that’s such a great idea, Pops.”

 

Tony raises a brow. “And why not?”

 

Peter, really, has no response to that.

 

Steve takes that as some sort of affirmation, and comes and sits on the couch near them. Peter holds his breath and Wade dies on the inside a little.

 

Tony sits in between Steve and the boys. “Why don’t you move over a little. You’re hogging up the couch.” Wade swallows and nods. Moving to the left, he carries Peter with him. Tony notices. “You both are clingier than usual.”

 

Peter seems to finally regain his voice. “Wade has a mission in a few days. Long one. Gone for a long time.”

 

They’re not actually sentences, but enough to get across the point to the parents. They nod.

 

“Hey! We should call the rest of the team up. Thor loves this movie.”

 

“No!” Wade glares at the back of Steve’s head as Peter squirms in his lap. “Dad, really. We don’t need to do that.”

 

Steve frowns in his direction. “Peter. Where are your manners? Why can’t we invite the others up?”

 

Peter shrinks under his dad’s disapproving glare. “I, um, that’s-”

 

“Peter is sick.” Wade says, mind racing. Maybe they can sneak off to Peter’s room and get out of this mess.

 

Tony reaches a hand out to press against Peter’s forehead. “He does seem a little flushed. Your face is almost red.”

 

 _Yeah, that’s because my dick’s so far up in him, it’s serving as a secondary heat source_. “I should get him out of here. Really.” Wade insists, already going to wrap Peter up in the blankets, and also trying to wrap the sheets around his bare legs and chest.

 

Peter bobs his head up and down. “Very sick. Can’t even feel my face.”

 

Wade gets up from the couch successfully, Peter in his arms, and then yelps when he sees that his and Peter’s clothes were under his ass this entire time.

 

He sits down so fast, the springs in the couch creak, and Steve and Tony throw him simultaneous glares.

 

Wade laughs weakly. “Sorry. Leg cramp.”

 

He gathers the clothes up as subtle as possible and tucks them into the blanket as well. “Well it’s been nice seeing you guys tonight. I’ll just take Petey inside and nurture him like the good boyfriend that I am.”

 

He waddles to Peter’s room and slams the door shut. He locks the door and then does a double take just to make sure.

 

When he gets to the bed, he lays Peter down lightly and finally pulls his dick out of the boy.

 

“Oh my God.”

 

Peter turns around to face Wade, and then they’re laughing so hard their stomachs are hurting.

 

Wade climbs onto the bed and lies down beside Peter, pulling the boy onto his chest. Peter chuckles quietly and then sighs. “Oh my God. I can’t believe that just happened.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I can’t believe we didn’t get _caught_.”

 

“I _know_.”

 

Wade turns and pecks him softly on the lips. “I’ve never really been a exhibitionist.”

 

Peter groans. “Please don’t _ever_ refer to my parents in sexual context again.”

 

Wade laughs. “Not now, not ever, baby boy. You’re all mine.”

 

Peter smiles, “Love you.”

 

Wade’s about to respond, when his trained ears pick up on Steve’s voice. “Tony, what’s that white stuff on the couch right there?”

 

There’s a pause. Peter pushes himself off of Wade, eyes widened.

 

“WADE WILSON!”

 

Wade throws himself off of the bed, hands scrambling to get his clothes back on.

 

“Climb out the window.” Peter whispers, shooing him in its direction.

 

Wade looks at him with disbelief. “You want me to _climb out of the window_? We’re on the 70th floor.”

 

Peter struggles to put his head through his shirt hole before _glaring_ at him. “What, do you _want_ to be on the other end of my Pop’s repulsors?”

 

Wade glares right back at him before wordlessly climbing out and chucking his rope hook onto the roof of a nearby building until it catches. He pulls to test it and when he’s sure he’s good to go he turns back around to say farewell.

 

Peter’s door slams open right at this moment. “Peter!”

 

“Love you, Spidey! Tata, Pops!” He waves a quick hand before chucking himself off of the ledge.

 

“WADE!”

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!!! I love hearing what you guys have to say! :)


End file.
